


Andrew's Interview

by Egosumlux



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egosumlux/pseuds/Egosumlux
Summary: Hello, I’m Light Enterprises Agent, Andrew Ross, and I’d like to welcome you to Lifestyles of the Super Rich and Sexy.





	Andrew's Interview

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nochick_fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/gifts).



> If you're interested in reading more about Andrew from the Torchlight story. In this Andrew is 19, working on becoming an Agent of Light Enterprises, and living in Dallas with his best friend (who isn't even slightly interested in Andrew although Andrew will never stop trying.)

“Hello, I’m Light Enterprises Agent, Andrew Ross, and I’d like to welcome you to Lifestyles of the Super Rich and Sexy. Super sexy that is,” he panned the handheld camera around the apartment stopping once he landed on the dark haired man trying to read on the couch, “and here is one of the super sexy right here. Wave hi to the camera, Alain.”  
“Leave me alone, Andrew, I’m reading.”  
“Your lifestyle is not going to look very exciting on film, Alain.”  
“I don’t really think I care.”  
Andrew moved closer to the couch, keeping the camera on his friend.  
“Come on, Alain, work with me here.”  
“I don’t even know what you’re doing?”  
“I’m making a recruiting film for new Agents who might be initially resistant to the idea of becoming an agent.”  
“By talking about yourself?”  
“Yeah, who wouldn’t want to be me?”  
Alain didn’t reply, only went back to reading. Andrew got closer, zooming in on Alain’s face.  
“Hot Agents and all the sex you want, fancy parties, pretending you’re James Bond.”  
“Some of us actually work, asshole.”  
Andrew ignored him.  
“And look at the living arrangements,” he panned the room again, “your own Agency supplied and decorated apartment. It even has a kitchen although I’m not sure what it’s for.”  
He brought the camera back to Alain, focusing on his face again.  
“And seriously, just look at the sexy motherfuckers they hire. No matter which way your tastes run, there’s always a hot piece of ass close by.”  
“You do realize that even saying that with your English accent it still sounds stupid, right?”  
“My accent makes everything sound sexy. You are just jealous because you lost most of your French-Canadian accent. Thank God you didn’t ever have that annoying ‘eh’ sound most people associate with Canadians.”  
“I’m not jealous of your accent, what I do like about it is when I hear it in the halls at work, I know to run and hide. It’s like when you put a bell on a cat to warn the birds away from its stalking.”  
Andrew shrugged.  
“Help me do this.”  
“Do what?”  
“Make my documentary.”  
“What do I need to do?”  
“Well, I will put the camera on the table and you can get undressed while I arrange it…”  
“That’s a porno, not a documentary.”  
“Same thing.”  
“I’m going to my room,” Alain stood, stretching, “and stop filming me.”  
“Please help me, Alain. This is actually some stupid project I’ve been assigned and I need your help. Will you just read these questions to me and I will answer them. It won’t take more than twenty or thirty minutes. I promise.”  
“Let me see the questions.”  
Andrew passed him the paper and waited while Alain read them.  
“You didn’t write these, did you? There’s nothing about fucking or eating Italian food in here.”  
“I told you it’s an assignment I have to do.”  
“Fine, set the camera up and let’s get this done so I can finish my book.”  
Andrew fixed the camera so only he was in the shot.  
“Ok, go.”  
“Ummmm, introduce yourself.”  
“I already did that.”  
“Then tell us a little bit about yourself.”  
“I’m nineteen years old, I live in London, England, I like to have sex as often as possible with as many men as possible although two at a time is my limit, I don’t like splitting my time between too many people all at once. Ummm, let me see, what else? I love Italian food like all Agents do, this is my last Light Enterprises training course before I am a full Agent, my best friend is Agent Alain Gilmour, and I’m gay.”  
“You know you don’t have to tell anyone that.”  
“What if some hot guy sees this and doesn’t know I’m gay and then I lose out on adding to my tally?”  
“Your tally? Seriously?”  
“Next question, please.”  
“What is your favorite memory?”  
“Definitely not the first time I had sex although that was memorable just for how bad it was. Ummm, favorite would have to be either meeting my best friend, Alain, or getting my first horse, Gilgamesh, when I was ten.”  
“Good to know I rank with a horse.”  
“He was an awesome horse if that makes you feel better.”  
“Not really. What has been your biggest challenge?”  
“Trying to get Alain to sleep with me.”  
“Andrew, be serious or I’m not going to do this.”  
“Fine, hardest challenge would have to be being a titled, rich, wastrel who has suddenly found himself saddled with a job. That has been a challenge.”  
“What is your favorite thing about your career at Light Enterprises?”  
“Men to fuck, worldwide.”  
“Do you ever think about anything but getting laid?”  
“Is there something else out there to think about?”  
Alain shook his head and looked back at the paper.  
“Fine, the men, the travel, the excitement of knowing I am doing something worthwhile for the first time in my life.”  
Alain looked up.  
“Just when I think you’re nothing but a narcissistic asshole you totally say something meaningful.”  
“Mostly the men.”  
“And he’s back,” Alain looked back at the paper, “If you could only eat one meal for the rest of your life, what would it be?”  
“That is seriously a question for an Agent?”  
“I’ve heard some of us like something other than Italian.”  
“That’s just wrong.”  
“In your words, tell us how you became an Agent for Light Enterprises.”  
“Two agents,” he paused, watching Alain’s face, “came to England to recruit me. Apparently the Light in me became very active when I turned sixteen and they were alerted because I was now a beacon for any shades in the area to find and they already had. Two kids I thought were my friends were actually shades and had been watching me for years since the Angel blood ran in my family. The day the Agents showed up, the shades had just been given permission to kill me. I kicked their asses but got stabbed in the stomach for my troubles. Thankfully the Agents found me, saved me, and here I am.”  
Alain was silent for a moment and Andrew knew that he was still very much affected by events that had happened not long after Andrew had been brought to the U.S. for training. He wished he’d not had to mention that day but he’d had to answer the question even knowing the memories would have been brought to the forefront.  
“What is the best gift you have ever been given?”  
“Alain’s friendship.”  
Alain gave him a small smile and whispered ‘suck-up.’  
“In your words, what is an Agent and what is their purpose?”  
“Assassins of the highest order for the greatest good. We work to protect mankind from the shades, our arch enemies who are intent on turning the world into a worse hell than it already is at times. I’m actually really proud to be an Agent. It’s like a little kids dream come true, to be something greater than you ever thought possible. To almost be a superhero, too bad we can’t fly but we do have the extra super senses and I can take out six shades in the time it takes most people to even raise the gun.”  
“I’m faster.”  
“You’ve been doing it longer, give me time.”  
“How can you recognize a shade?”  
“Their smell, like grease and oil mixed. My friends that were shades smelled like that all the time but their excuse was they worked on cars so I never really thought about it.”  
“Where do you see yourself in five years?”  
“Killing things, fucking hot men, single, traveling, I don’t know what else.”  
“Have you ever thought about having something more in your life?”  
“That’s not one of the questions, is it? I don’t remember that one,” Andrew’s brows drew together and he reached for the paper.  
“I’m winging it, now answer.”  
“No, not really. I’m nineteen, I’m too young and having too much fun to really care right now. I know I sound shallow but I’ve got time to think about the future later. I love what I’m doing and I want to do this for a really long time and apparently thanks to my new extended life span, I will be able to do just that.”  
Alain nodded and laid the papers on the couch between them. He picked his book back up and opened it.  
“Was that the last question?”  
“No, but you said twenty minutes and it’s been twenty-four.”  
“Or thirty, I said that too.”  
“Fine,” Alain grabbed the papers but held onto the book as well using his finger as a place marker. “What three items would you take with you to a deserted island and why?”  
“You, so I wouldn’t get bored and I’d eventually wear you down so we could finally have sex, The Three Musketeers…”  
“The book or actual Musketeers?”  
“The book. I do read you know,” Andrew shot him a dirty look.  
“Well with the way you talk about fucking and men, I thought you might get your own band of guards together to take.”  
“Not a bad idea now that you mention it, can I change the meaning?”  
“No.”  
“Fine, the third thing I would take would be lube and condoms.”  
“That’s two things.”  
“No condoms then, since we Agents are immune to disease. What about you, Alain, what would you take?”  
“A book, a pillow, and a gun.”  
“Gun?”  
“To shoot you when you try to come ashore.”  
“Oh, Alain, always thinking of me.”  
“And now it’s been thirty minutes,” he dropped the papers again and opened his book.  
Andrew was quiet for a few minutes, watching Alain read. He then reached to pick up the camera, looking again toward Alain.  
“So, I guess making a porno is still out of the question?”  
“It was never in the question. Go away, Andrew.”  
"I'm going down to Deep Ellum tonight, want to come along?"  
"Why are you going there?"  
"I'm looking for someone Agent Westfield mentioned and he sounded like someone I'd like to get to know," Andrew paused, smiling wickedly at Alain, "intimately."  
"I'd hate to get in your way."  
"Maybe you could be in the middle?"  
"Go. Away.”


End file.
